Finding Love in Trust
by 5stareader
Summary: Yami is the CEO of Sennen Inc.Yugi is an abused child in the care of his horrible uncle. When Yami finds Yugi in an alleyway, their lives will change forever, for better or for worse. YamixYugi Co-written by Kitsura E.and 5stareader On Hiatus
1. Prologue

Lily: **-** Hides Under Bed -

Ellen:...What are you doing?

Lily:Hiding. What does it look like I'm doing?

Ellen: I know that. I'm not stupid. I meant why are you hiding under the bed?

Lily: I'm scared and nervous.

Ellen: Okay? You're weird.

Lily: And I love you too.

Ellen: ...- backs away and runs out of the room -

Yami: Shes weird

Lily : I know huh

Ellen:- from very far away in Amestris- I heard that!

Lily: I know that's the point.

Ellen: - still in Amestris- This is a story not an insulting contest. Besides you can't do anything to me in my world because I would transmute you into a puddle of blood.

Lily: I can get Yami over here to send you to the Shadow Realm

Yami: -nods-  
Ellen: You know, in my world I am a state alchemist in the military, so what do you think is stronger? A bunch of magic tricks or alchemy? Can we start the story now this is getting to become a pointless conversation of who kills who.

Lily: I don't know what alchemy is and no because I'm not coming out.

Ellen:- transmutes a rope and ties Yami and Lily together- Okay there you guys are out now let's start the story.

Yugi: Hell- woah what happened here-cuts the rope-

Lily: Thank You okay Lets start.

Ellen:... I have a feeling that by the end of this chapter someone will have their mouths transmuted shut.

Lily: Yeah you.

Ellen: Okay that's it. -flash of blue light- -screams- -EXPLOSION—wipes hands- okay sorry that took so long readers.- looks accusingly at the rest of the people in the room-

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Lily- If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh Yugi would be happily married with Yami

Ellen- If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh there wouldn't be any yaoi hints.

**Authors' Notes**

Story mostly written, all edited, and mostly detailed by Kitsura E.(Ellen) and all the romantic and yaoi parts and half the plot are all thought of and written by 5stareder(Lily). Kitsura E. would also like to say that she **does not **support or write yaoi in any way and all of it is written and thought of by 5stareder.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, a little violence, mild language, possible implied lemons and mpreg.

**Main Pairings:**

YamixYugi

AtemuxHeba

BakuraxRyou

MarikxMalik

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was a pretty much a normal day in Domino City, Japan. Well, as normal as it can get with dark clouds gathering in the sky as if it wanted to rain, though it didn't. Actually, it was a dreary, gloomy afternoon. That much can be said.

Not many people were outside that day, but if you looked carefully down at a small street filled with small, average houses, you could see a small boy with black hair tipped with purple and small golden bangs framing his soft, childish face and lovely amethyst eyes that could make anyone melt with one look, sprinting out of a house towards two people, a young woman, and an older-looking boy. They turned around and he stopped in front of them, pausing to catch his breath.

"Mama! Brother! _Please _don't go!" pleaded the young boy. The woman looked down at the child with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Yugi." We have to go, it''s for the best."

A middle-aged man walked up behind Yugi and roughly placed a hand on his small shoulder.

"You heard the woman, it's for the best. Now let's go." He sneered and started pulling his son towards the house.

"I'm sorry brother." The other boy frowned as he looked at the man behind Yugi and gave him a small wave. "I'll come back for you one day. I promise." Yugi's brother and mother walked towards a black sedan parked alongside the road they were standing on.

"Mama! Brother!" Yugi pleaded as the car started driving out of the street. He struggled and shouted as he tried to get out of his father's grip, but he was too strong. Yugi shouted for his mom and brother one last time before the father roughly pulled the boy into the house and locked the door.

* * *

A young boy with black hair tipped with crimson along with golden bangs framing his sharp face and three streaks running up his hair stomped into the living room of a fairly large house and slumped onto the couch scowling, his crimson eyes full of hate and anger. His eyes had a dark and mysterious look that could make anyone fall to his or her knees in fear.

"I hate school!" His mother and father looked up from what they were doing.

"What's wrong honey?" A middle-aged woman asked concernedly as she momentarily paused stirring the pot of stew on the stove.

"I don't want to go to school anymore! The kids there are rude and obnoxious!" The child pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, looking defiant.

"Why not Yami? What happened?" A man with graying hair folded up his newspaper and looked at his son worriedly.

If possible, Yami's scowl darkened. " Everybody at school hates me now." An older boy with similar appearances to Yami with dark, tan skin walked into the room, blinking confusedly as he felt the tension in the room, which felt as if it could be cut with a knife.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go to school anymore!" Yami shouted and angry tears started rolling down his cheeks, making his fair skin turn blotchy and red.

Atemu looked at his father, perplexed.

" He says that everyone at school hates him." Looking as confused as Atemu.

"Uhh, Yami, mind explaining?"

"The students say that I'm snobbish and that I think I'm all high and mighty because I'm rich."

" Well we are high and..." Atemu joked, but trailed off as Yami gave him a death glare. He involuntarily shivered. Those crimson eyes looked as if they could stare straight into your soul, not that his eyes were any different. " Sorry" Atemu replied meekly, forgetting for a moment that he was the older brother.

Yami sighed unhappily.

Yami's mother looked at her husband and they nodded to each other, as if exchanging a silent message.

" Yami, don't you want to work it out with the other kids at school?"

Yami glared at the wall as if it was the source of all his problems," No! It's just going to get worse. They threw food at me during lunch and the teachers didn't even try to stop them! They pretended that they didn't see anything!"

"Let's sue them, unless you want me to set Bakura and Marik on them." You see, Bakura and Marik were Atemu's and Yami's best friend. Though, they can be hot-headed and impulsive at times and if you asked people who knew them, they could be very violent and dangerous at times too. Yami and their parents were not amused, and gave him a withering stare that caused him to shut his mouth.

Ignoring her older son for now, his mother sat down on the couch and turned to look at Yami, holding him close to her.

"How about we send you to that private school that your uncle offered for you and Atemu to go to?"

Yami looked aghast," But Mom! I want to fit in not stand out!"

His father smiled reasurringly at Yami," Don't worry, you won't stand out at that school. All the students there are nice...and are the same as us. Besides, Marik and Bakura are there too." His father's smile seemed forced at that last sentence though. He never really liked their antics, but he knew they were good kids, troublemakers, but good kids...most of the time.

Yami thought about it for a minute before slowly nodding his head.

Atemus was about to say something, but his father covered his mouth. Yami's mother stood up and smiled at Atemu and Yami. "Well, it's settled. Tomorrow you and Atemu will be transferred to Ocean View Academy."

A faint smell of something burning wafted into the room. Atemu, finally getting his mouth free glanced warily towards the kitchen," Umm, mom...our dinner..." His mother snapped her head towards the kitchen where everyone could know clearly see the smoke billowing out of the room and the fire alarm going off.

"Oh Ra! The stew!" She ran towards the kitchen and father and sons stared at each other.

Atemu grinned, " I guess we're eating out tonight unless you guys would rather have Stew a' la burnt for dinner."

Little did they know, that a simple change of school would change all their lives drastically forever.

* * *

**VERY LONG SIDE STORY That has nothing to do with the plot. Read at own risk.**

Ellen: Finally it's done.

Lily: I wouldn't call that a prologue.

Ellen: I know, it's more like a chapter. Lets call it Prologue, the Extended Edition. -waves arms dramtically-

Lily: Okay Chibis!

-Edward walks into the room-

Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLIING SO SMALL THAT A BACTERIA CAN EAT HIM!

Ellen: -sweatdrops- Hello Ed.

Yami:Umm she didn't call any one small

Yugi:And seriously doubt that chibis are that small

Lily:-nods- I just drank a large Frapee and I'm kinda hyper.- Edward scowls at them-

Ellen: That has nothing to do with anything Lily. I drank about six of them this week and I'm still calm.

Also, I'm not weird like you guys- looks at Yami, Yugi, and Lily-

Lily: Your always like that Sorry if I offended you, Ed.

Edward: Whatever.

Yami:-Gives Ellen his death glare-

Ellen: -Glares back just as deadly-

Yugi: Yami stop it

Yami: But she called us weird

Lily: I'm not in this

Yugi: Why can't you just ignore it like Lily

Ellen: That's because she's used to it, and I'm surprised you guys took it so offensively.

Lily:Like I said I'm not in this. And I promised John I would meet him in the band room.

Ellen:-mutters something about a love triangle revolving around Lily-

Lily: I DO NOT HAVE A LOVE TRINAGLE GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD WOMAN.

Ellen: Whatever you say...

Edward: Someone who says it that defiantly has to be lying.

Lily: Shut Up -Glares like Yami at Edward-

Edward:-glares back-

Ellen: What is up with all these glaring contests?

Yami:-glares at Ellen too-

Edward: Hey don't glare at her!

Yami: Well dont glare at Lily like that

Edward:-starts glaring at Yami-

Yami:-Glares right back:

Yugi,Lily,Ellen:This is going to be a long night

Ellen: I know, I think the prologue is going to be way shorter than this conversation.- throws pebble at Yami's head-

Yami:-stops glaring at Ed- Why you little..

Ellen: Yeah? What. Going to make your little monsters from the shadow realm kill me?

Lily: You know what before this get violent Please Review and-Oh shit -Runs Away- Bye Shiz shiz SHIT and Oh yeah I made...-door slams shut before she could get out-Uhh...

Yugi:..Why don't we all just calm down and- uhh.-glances warily at Yami as dark flames began to spread around him-

Edward: This is not going to turn out well...Ellen, I think I'm starting to rub off you and that's okay, but...I think you pissed off the wrong person.

Lily:-Run toward Ellen-This is all your fault Fix It

-door opens-

John:Umm Lily where...Oh boy

Lily:-runs towards John- Thank You come on before this gets ugly

John:...

Lily:I'll tell you later

John: Alright-walks out with Lily and closes door- Lets go

Lily:-Smiles-

- Explosion crumbles the wall behind them and the other exit gets buried in rocks-

John and Lily:....-turns around slowly and looks behind them-

Yami: Oh you're going to get it now mortal.

Ellen: Mortal? What do you think you're a god now? -sticks out tongue- I'm tired of you acting all high and mighty with all the " Oh, you better obey me or else I will send you to the shadow realm and stuff"

Lily:Youre really stupid tody

Yugi: Oh no...

Yami: Dark magician attack her!

Edward: Hey wait a mom- Ack. -dodges dark magic attack-Hey! Okay's that's it you're dead!

Ellen:-scowls- trying to kill me huh? Okay you old pharaoh look-alike.-transmutes knife and starts running to Yami-

Lily:Let's go before it gets bloody

John:Alright. Hey can you do the G-scale yet

Ellen: You know, is that the last thing you're going to say before you die?

John:...die?...

Ellen: I guess, I mean look at Yami – Yami summons another monster while Yugi tries to calm him down-

Lily: Well, this is all your fault.

Ellen: He started it.-transmutes wall and runs away from the monsters-

Lily:..actually I don't know anymore. We need to scroll all the way up the page and check.

Ellen: It's a bit late to change anything anyways.

Edward:- dodges dark magician- You know- blocks attack- this is really- rolls out of the way- getting OOF-gets knocked to the wall as a dark magic attack finally gets its target-

Ellen:...

-Everyone backs away slowly-

Lily:-Hides be hide John and hits blackout button-There

Ellen: Ow! ##$

Yugi: Ouch! Yami stop dark magician!

Yami:- too angry to hear- Dark Magician attack!

-Hits someone and all is silent-

Ellen:...Everyone okay?

-Everyone answers except Edward-

Ellen: Ed...?-silence-

Ellen:..

Everyone: Oh shit.

EXPLOSION

Ellen: Please Review.


	2. Change of Past and Present

Ellen: Oh look, here's a new chapter. We promise that we won't go overbaord with the opening and ending notes this time.

Lily:-to busy listening to John to notice-

Ellen:...yeah sorry about my love-struck friend. Anyways we hope you enjoy the story, and if there are any one of you who are wondering about my DGMxHP or new FMA story I'm still working on them.

Lily: Yeah I can do the G-scale. Umm give me a few seconds....

Ellen: Um, yeah I'll do the **disclaimer**. We do not own Yugioh in any way, shape or form. If we did, I would make it so there wasn't any yaoi hints and Lily would make Yami and Yugi happily married with kids...

Lily: We will also post the pairngs, ages and full summary up so the chapter after this is **NOT** a chapter-goes back to talking with John-

Edward,Yugi&Yami: Enjoy!

Authors' Notes: Ellen does all the editing, detailing, and typing of this story. Lily does the basic plot, romance, and all the Yaoi fluffyness also Ellen **does not **support nor write yaoi.

**Warnings: **Mild language, yaoi, some explict scenes, some sexual themes, implied lemons, mpreg and the rating might possibly go up in later chapters.

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

It has been five years since Mom and brother had left me and Dad on that sad day. I'm 16 now, but I still remember the exact date, it was December 25, 2001. That's why I hated Christmas ever since then. It's suppose to be a happy day with your family filled with love and happiness, but I can barely remember the time we were all one happy family family. It makes me jealous sometimes when I see the other students at my school talking about a fun Christmas.

Dad also doesn't go to work anymore because of depression. I read about it somewhere in the school library, that's why I know, but I'm not exactly sure what it is, but we support ourselves by the money mother sends us every month and the little odd jobs that I get here and there after I get home from school. Speaking of school, I'm pretty smart, straight As and all that, but I have no friends. I guess it's because I almost always wear the same clothes to school since I don't have the money to waste on clothes and the fact that nearly everyone knows about my past. I can hear the whispers and the snickers as I pass by them in the hallways of Inouko High.

I'm surprised we still have our house though, but I suppose we have our mom to thank. I miss my brother and mom so much, sometimes I can still imagine them laughing and joking around with me. Brother sometimes sends me letters, but I can't send any back due to money problems like I said. I kept every one of those letters though. I wish they were still here to comfort me. Before they left, I felt safe and warm, but now I feel so cold and empty. My heart feels like it's broken in half.

* * *

**Yami's POV**

A few years have passed since I left my old elementary school and I am a top student in Oceanview Academy which is 6th grade to 12th grade. Bakura even gave me the name Smartass though he can't say much because he's also pretty intelligent. All the students here are kind, not judging, clever. Well, it's not unusual because the school is only for the richest students that have at least a little brain. I have trouble keeping my grades up sometimes though, but I always manage it because I want to achieve goal of being CEO of our family company.

Father, has talked to Atemu about running the company, but after telling father that he wants to be an archaeologist father agreed to let me run the company when I'm old enough to run it. I was really happy when I found out because I was one step close to my dream. Like I said school is great except for the fact that the school slut, as my friends and I call her.

We have a reason though because while our school does have uniforms her skirt was always way too short and her shirt was always too open. She also wears a lot of makeup that makes her look like some weird demented clown, but other guys they think she's the hottest thing in the school with her pretty oriental features and full figure. Vivian Wong, that was her name. She's been trying to, in the words of Marik, "get me into bed with her," since she first saw me coming to school. Whatever I do she doesn't get the idea that I don't like her, so school is great, but it does have it's up and downs.

* * *

**Normal POV a few days later**

_Ring Ring_

Yugi scrambled over all the beer bottles on the carpet, to get to the phone on the dirty kitchen counter top.

On the 4th ring Yugi picked up the phone and held it against his ear.

"Hello?"

A female voice on the other side of the phone replied, " Hello, is this the Mutou residence?"

A sense of foreboding swept over Yugi, " Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Oh, you must be Yugi Mutou then. I'm very sorry, but your father just died of a car accident a few minutes ago."

Yugi felt his world crash around him and he dropped the phone with a loud clatter.

"Hello? Hello?!"

* * *

**A few days later at Domino Memorial Park**

A small crowd of people dressed in black clothing stood in a forlorn semi-circle around the large casket as one-by-one a few close friends of the family and few of his father's co-workers stepped up to the caksetandsaid one final good-bye. Even in death, Yugi's father looked lost and lonely, it was a very sad sight too see. No one was crying much however. There were a few people here and there were red-rimmed and glassy eyes, but no one was out rightly crying except for one young boy standing off to the side of the grave as the grave workers closed the casket and started lowering it down into the deep hole. Yugi could hear the minister making a speech, but he wasn't listening. All he though was that he was finally alone.

"_This man and his family had lived a sad past."_

All alone with no one left.

"_Leaving behind a young son with no mother."_

He felt the tears drip down his cheeks, but he didn't notice as he stared at the casket with a lost look in his eyes.

"_But now, he will finally rest in peace."_

Yugi resisted the urge to snort. Rest in peace, yeah right, didn't he see his father's face?

"_May God welcome him into his arms."_

Yugi lowered his head and stood stiffly letting his tears fall. God? He didn't believe in God. If there was a God then god had forsaken him.

The grave workers finally finished throwing the dirt over the casket and started patting the dirt over it with the shovel before laying the grass over it.

They pulled out a headstone, which had been paid for with money fund raised by the community, and placed it in front of the grave.

_Shouhei Mutou  
__1971- 2006  
__A good friend  
__A Loving father  
__That died in a unexpected death  
__He will always live in our hearts  
__Till the end _

People started walking back to their cars with bowed heads after the minister made one final speech. Yugi stood in place transfixed and he heard a few people traded pitying looks and sympathetic whispering,

"Poor boy"

"I know, such a young age to be without a parent. I wonder where his mother is."

"Such a sad past."

"Shhh, hush up."

Yugi felt someone saunter up behind him. He roughly pulled the back of Yugi's borrowed suit and started to drag him off to his red Porsche, which was not appropriate for the mood.

"Let's go." A few people gave the man dirty looks, but he ignored them and shoved Yugi into the front seat of the car and walked over to the driver's side. He slammed the door shut and glared over at Yugi.

"Don't touch anything, or else you'll regret it. I don't want your filthy germs in my baby."

Yugi shrunk away from him and did his best not to touch anything though he was sitting on the car seat.

A few minutes later the car drove into a fancy driveway with marble statues and perfectly trimmed trees flanked to both sides. A large 4 story mansion appeared into view.

Robert, Yugi's uncle got out of the car and grunted in reply. He looked down at Yugi and shouted, " Get out you damn brat!"

Yugi quickly scrambled out of the car and followed the man into the mansion.

He grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him up to the fourth floor, which was the attic.

"This is your room." man sneered.

The "room" was fairly large and room, but a little dusty with a small moldy rug in the middle of the floor. There was a moth filled four-poster bed in one corner and a rickety old desk with a bookcase off to the side. A small dust-covered window in the center of the wall on the far side of the attic and a bunch of boxes filled with odd little trinkets on the side of the bed finished the setting of the room.

"When you get home from school every day I expect every room in this place to be clean except mine and yours. Don't go near my room or my study, if I catch you the punishment will be severe, also if you don't finish you will be sorry. Be happy, I fired all my servants just so you have something to do." His uncle pulled out his gold encased pocket watch from the inside of his Armani coat.

"I'll be gone from 6:30 AM and back by 12:00 every day. Don't mess with anything in this _mansion_._" _He emaphasized mansion as if to make sure Yugi knew how rich and important he was." You are to stay in your room after you clean everything and if you see or hear anyone downstairs, it's nothing that concerns you. Break any of these rules and you face the consequences." Without another word he grabbed Yugi's arm in a death-grip and shoved him downstairs to the third floor. Yugi tripped as he stumbled down the stairs, but before he knew what happened he was yanked up again by his borrowed suit which he never got to change out of and slammed him into a dark room. The uncle pulled the door shut and grabbed a metal cricket bat and held it in his hands threateningly.

"This is an example of what will happen if you disobey me."

Yugi stared wide-eyed at the bat and started back away slowly. He let out short fragmented breaths as his uncle stepped closer and closer to him. In the dark, Yugi didn't see an appliance on the ground and tripped over it. He fearfully looked up in time to see the bat swing down at him...

* * *

**Normal POV Yami**

Yami looked up from his notes in the library.

"That's weird, I just thought I heard something."

Marik and Bakura looked over and glanced around.

"I didn't hear anything." Marik replied thoughtfully," Must be your imagination." Bakura amended to that by waving his hands in a rainbow arc.

Yami snorted. Sometimes his friends could just be downright weird. The happy moment was broken when a seductive, girly voice floated over to their table.

"Hey Yami babe."

Yami and his friends groaned loudly 'Why cant she leave me alone' Yamithought. The others thought along the same line, but with more obscene words.

Yami plastered a fake grin on his face and turned stiffly to look at Vivian." Yeah, what do you want?"

She sat herself on Yami's lap and let her skirt ride up. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the movies tonight and then we could go to my place and have some fun." She twirled her hair with her finger and smiled lovingly at Yami while the girls in the library pretended to gag and some guys started drooling. "My parents aren't home so we can do whatever we want." she said seductively and wrapped an arm around his neck. Yami had about enough of this stupidity and stood up stiffly letting Vivian fall back into the chair.

"No thanks, now leave me alone so that I can study for my test tomorrow."

Vivian wasn't about to give up yet."But we can study at my place, study each other that is."

"I said no now leave me alone." Yami started packing up his stuff along with Marik , Atemu, Bakura, but Vivian's hand shot out and she grabbed Yami's arm.

Marik growled and pulled her hand off Yami."He said no! Go away slut!"

"I'm sure there are plenty of guys out there who wants to fuck you up."said Bakura.

"My brother has no interest in you so fuck off." Atemu hissed

"What is going on here?" The strict librarian that watched over the library

Vivian glowered at them all and huffed before flaunting off with her posse following behind like dogs (Ellen: I love dogs, but I was trying to state a point...no offense to dogs.)

The four teenage boys stared after her with annoyed looks in their eyes and went back to studying pretending nothing happened.

* * *

Ellen: We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we hope you review, seriosly, because we spent about 4 hours writing this chapter. Not to mention my back hurts from sitting in the same position in front of the computer with Lily acting all weird and lovey-dovey.

Lily: Remember the next update is **not** a chapter it will be the pairings, ages and full summary-starts looking at John's music-

Ellen: I really am glad I'm not one of those hormone induced people because I can actaully control myself mostly- looks at Lily accusingly -

Lily:-glares-

John: Hey Lily is something wrong

Lily: Huh Oh No Please R&R

* * *

_**Omake**_

Vivian sneaked over to Yami's house

"Hehe I'll win him this time."

Suddenly she tripped an alarm that she never knew was there

"Uh oh."

Guards spill out of the house and surround her.

"Wait this is not-" One grabbed her arm,

"I'm sorry miss, but let's take a drive downtown."

"Wait Wait!" You could hear her screaming and yelling as the guards drove her to the police station.


	3. Pairings, Ages, and Summary

**These are the ages from this point on:**

Yugi – 19

Yami – 21

Yami's Mom – 45

Yami's Dad – 46

Yugi's Mom – 33

Yugi's Dad (deceased) – 35

Yugi's Uncle Robert – 32

Kacey( one of Robert's girlfriend) – 29

Vivian – 20

Rebecca – 18

Leon Van Shrouder – 19

Bakura – 22

Ryou – 19

Marik – 23

Malik – 20

Seto – 25

Jou – 19

Atemu – 22

Heba – 19

Anzu – 19

Honda – 20

Mokuba – 16

Serenity – 15

**Now its Pairing time:**

YamixYugi

AtemuxHeba

BakuraxRyou

SetoxJou

MarikxMalik

AnzuxHonda

AmeraxAknonkaten(sp?)

Eventual RebeccaxLeon

SerenityxMokuba

**And here's the summary:**

Yugi's father died in a car accident and gets taken in by his child abusive uncle. When Yugi finally had enough and ran away, he gets lost In Domino City. Yami, the CEO of Sennen Incorporation finds him in an alley way beaten and bruised. Feeling sympathy and pity for the young teenager, he takes him to his home and takes care of him. Yami soon starts to grow attached to hi and his feelings starts to grow. Will love blossom between them or will petty people get in the way? What connection does Yugi have with one of Yami's friend and will Yugi ever be able to get over his past?


End file.
